warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy 2/Part Two
Chapter One: We Can’t Stay This Way John ran down the streets of his hometown, his talisman bouncing up and down his chest. The jacket he was wearing for protection from the cold fit him tightly, revealing the light muscles that he had gained in the few weeks he had been training. I’ve got to hurry… He thought as his stride widened as he tried to run faster. I… don’t want to… keep her waiting… As he ran down the streets, he saw a floral Shoppe that he remembered from when he was still at the orphanage. He had gone there once to buy flowers for Miss Wilson. He dashed inside, the atmosphere surprisingly cold for a floral Shoppe, the man at the register looking at the fit young man with an air of confusion. John walked to the man, taking time to straighten himself up a little. “One red rose, please.” He huffed, and he took a moment to wrench a few Euros he had earned awhile ago, glancing at the prices on the wall, he figured he had just enough. This would be worth the price, though. “Here.” The man gave him a single rose, which John took out of his hand with barely contained haste, and he almost shoved the right amount of money right across the check out table onto the floor. As John ran out of the store, the man yelled to him with mild amusement, “For someone special, I assume?” John took a moment to nod, and ran off. The man just shook his head, chuckling softly. John ran, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, as he recognized the intersection. He was almost there. He ran across the street, and slowed down as he reached his destination. He softly shoved the rose into his jacket, making sure not to smash it, and casually walked into the restaurant. It was a quaint place, the earth-toned colors and random pictures of people, places and things hung on the walls. The furniture had a charming feel to it, and the whole place had unmistakable warmth to it, not only from the atmosphere but from the friendly glances from the staff. “Hey, John! I thought you weren’t coming.” John blushed as he recognized the voice, and turned to face it. The voice that had called out to him came from a beautiful girl, her eyes the color of a summer sky and black hair that flowed like a waterfall from her head to her shoulders. “Hi, Ada.” He greeted her. He walked casually over to her, not even trying to hide his smile. He sat down at the table, and Ada smiled as she saw something inside his jacket. “What do you have there?” She asked, sort of guessing what it was. John smiled, and pulled out the surprisingly-not-smashed rose. “For you.” He handed it to her as she smiled. “John! You shouldn’t have…” She blushed. “Yes, yes I did.” John replied, softly holding her hand, smiling at her. John felt like his hand was burning at the touch of the forbidden hand. If only you knew… This isn’t for you, Ada. It’s for me. I’d thought starting a new relationship this soon would help… He faked a smile in her direction. But… I think just four moons, let alone one to get over someone is too short a time… He thought as he stared at the girl across from him, slowly regretting the decisions he had made in the past four moons. Chapter Two: I'm So Sick A/N: I would highly recommend listening to I'm So Sick by Flyleaf while you read this chapter. In fact, I so highly recommend it, I'm putting a video of the music up so you CAN listen while you read. Trust me. YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO IT. I mean, the lyrics are even written into the CHAPTER. Press play now. :) The harsh glow of street lights greeted John’s eyes, blinding him as he walked past them. He and Ada had seen a play that the local theatre after their ‘date’. It was quite good, actually. It had been awhile since he had been entertained. It was a weird feeling. Ada had offered to let John ride with her and her parents to his home, but it was best she didn’t know his secret. He had no home. He had a room at the local inn. Granted, it wasn’t much, but neither were the nightly rates. He also worked at the inn, so it wasn’t that bad. For now, home is where the heart is, he thought. … Maybe I shouldn’t put it that way. He saw the inn in the distance. The place was quite quaint, actually. It had this feeling of a quiet abode nestled in the countryside. He opened the door, the warmth creating a sharp, stinging contrast with the cold, winter night air. John shut the door behind him, walking up to the desk where his elderly employer waited for him with a kindly smile. “Ah, John. How are you? I have you been out with your little friend all night?” The old man asked. “Yes.” John answered. “Good for you.” He chuckled. “And you did quite a good job cleaning out that set of rooms this afternoon, you rushed out before I could tell you. I never know how you do it.” John smiled. “Thanks. I’ll be going to bed now, Mr. Kristofferson.” He headed upstairs. “John,” Mr. Kristofferson called out softly. The boy stopped at the top of the stairs. “I’m praying for you.” John looked down as a lone tear fell off his face. “Thanks. I really do appreciate it.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John sat on the freshly made bed, the soft fabric of the comforter soothing his hands. The soft squeaking of the fan above him became louder and louder as his senses dulled from the weight of sleepiness. Slowly he curled up under the covers, his head falling on the pillow as he closed his eyes, the soft but noticeable comfort of the old man’s words laid on his heart. It wasn’t there for long. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John awoke to a start. The sun was shining on his face, the rays penetrating his eyelids. Wait. Where’s the roof? John thought as his eyes tried to blink away the pain. He hands shifted amongst the grass. Yet again, he found himself in shock. He stood up, the soft colors of a field in front of him greeting his eyes. A lone whisper sounded in his ear as his eyes widened. “It’s been a long time, John. How have you been?” It was her voice. He turned around in joy, as if he couldn’t wait to see her again. He couldn’t. And he didn’t. Instead, he saw a bloody cat standing in front of him. I will break into your thoughts With what's written on my heart I will break, break It was her, but it wasn’t her. “Hollyleaf… What have they done to you…?” He vocalized; the words and the sight sour to his lips and eyes. “Everything. And it’s entirely your fault.” Those words were both familiar and foreign at the same time. “No…” I'm so sick Infected with Where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick The ghostly apparition disappeared, and the field faded away, exposing its true form. A burnt field took its place. Slowly, demonized versions of everyone he loved, and all his friends, appeared. Hollyleaf. His parents. Graystripe. Millie. Firestar. Jayfeather. Countless numbers of them. He shut his eyes in an attempt to wake up. They spoke in a single, unnerving sound, too terrible to be called words. “And you never regretted it.” John began to cry. “No! I’ve regretted it! I still do!” Slowly, his siblings voices cried out. “You left us to die. You never loved us.” John beat his hands on the burnt ground. “I love you all! You know that! You…” Slowly, the crowd of cats and humans started gaining on him. If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears “You never loved any of us…” They said in a cacophony of harsh words. “I do! I promise you, I do, and I always will!” John cried with deep sobs, tears flowing in great drops. Suddenly things stopped. The tears dripping down John’s face hung as if frozen in the air. The faces of his loved ones frozen in uncomfortable positions, both to hold and to look at. I'm so sick Infected with Where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick The dream started to fade away, with one sentence hanging in the air. “Then why are you leaving?” A talisman without a wearer hung over a den, silence filling the air. And with that, the nightmare ended. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John awoke, greeted by the soft glow of the sun filtering through the blinds of the inn’s room. Chapter Three: Darkness Unfolds John walked down the stairs, the weight of tiredness almost tethering his feet to the floor. He had taken a while to get up after the nightmare, and he was late for work. He expected a greeting and a stern scolding from Mr. Kristofferson as he entered the lobby. But he got none, because the old man was nowhere to be seen, which confused John. The old man usually got up early. But the lobby was full of silence. “Mr. Kristofferson? Are you there?” John called out, quietly. He received no answer. He walked over to the desk, and walked around it to enter the old man’s room, although he didn’t make it there. The old man was on the floor, bleeding profusely. “Mr. Kristofferson!” John leapt back in shock, keeping his voice low for the guests. The sight saddened him, and it enraged him at the thought of someone killing the old man. Then he heard a noise, and noticed that the old man’s door was open across the lobby. John silently grasped the man’s cane, and wielded it like a weapon to the door, and peeked in. A man in a black suit was stuffing money from Mr. Kristofferson’s safe he kept in his room. John’s instincts said to rush in and bash the killer and thief over the head with his makeshift weapon. His common sense told him to call the authorities and wait for them to arrive. Those moons of living in the forest affected him, and before he knew it, he had his hands up in the air, the cane cast aside, with the man pointing the gun at him. “You idiot, don’t you know not to rush an armed man?” The thief sneered at him, the gun pointed at John firmly. Well, my common sense did. John answered the man in his mind. “The old man was stupider than you. He was like ‘You don’t know what you’re doing’ and all that crap. Of course I know what I’m doing. I’m robbing his little inn.” John stared at him with righteous fury. “He didn’t make much by the looks of it.” The man taunted John. He continued to stuff the money into his bag, the gun pointed at John all the while. “This was easier than helping that little snot burn down some random house awhile ago. He must be your age by now. That kid was a little terrorist, I swear!” John’s heart stopped. House. Burnt down. “Where was that house?” John asked with thinly laced curiosity. “In this very town actually, Lyndhurst. Why, you got a problem with that?” “Yes. Yes, I do.” John swiftly picked up the cane and charged at the man. “What the..?!” The man almost swore. He fired the gun in the position that he had held it at. It missed John by a long shot. John was already less than a foot away from the man when the shot fired, and John knocked the silenced gun out of the man’s hand. He quickly snatched it from the ground and pointed it directly at the man’s forehead. “You killed my parents.” John’s finger danced around the trigger unsure if he should fire. The man was stunned, and just stared at John with fear. “Hello? Did you hear that? You flipping killed my parents! What are you, deaf?!” John yelled. “It wasn’t me! It was this kid, it was his idea! Not mine, I swear!” “You expect me to believe that? A KID?! Well, there’s one kid I know who’s about to shoot a liar! Do YOU believe that?” John yelled, his fury reaching its peak. “Have mercy! Please!” The man whimpered. John’s finger halted, moments away from firing. “Mercy… Did you give mercy to them?” The man whimpered, fearing the worst. “No… You didn’t. And I’m going to be better than you. I’m going to give you mercy.” The gun was fired. But in the opposite direction. “Go. I’m going to give you a head start. I’m going to call the police, and you can run as far as you can. But believe me, you’re going to hear that there’s a warrant out for your arrest. If you want to out run Her Majesty’s Service, be my guest. Start running.” The man ran away, and pushed past a guest who had just woken up. The guest looked at John as he picked up the phone and dialed the police. “Hello? I’d like to report a crime that took place this morning.” John said in a soft voice, laying down the gun on the late Mr. Kristofferson’s end table. Chapter Four: It Wasn't Meant To Be (For Me) A dress-clad young lady giggled with joy in the silent confines of her pink room. One of the sweetest boys she had ever met had taken her out to the local theater last night. She had never seen him before a few months ago, but he had said he was from another town nearby, and he had moved here. Good thing it’s the beginning of winter. We’ve got endless weekends to spend together, and hopefully snuggle together… She thought. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Ada tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for John to arrive. Tonight they were seeing one of the movies she had wanted to see for a long time. All her friends had said it was really romantic, and a few hours ago she had called John to see if he would come, and he agreed to be there. She was very excited, because she planned on making her move tonight. She had never gotten John to kiss her, and she was determined for it to happen tonight. The boy in question, she noticed, was in the distance running towards her. She smiled, her hands clasped excitedly. “John! Over here!” Ada called to him. The boy looked at her, and for a split second he looked sad, but his countenance changed so swiftly to happiness, she dismissed it as her imagination. He finally reached her, slightly winded. “Hi, Ada.” He smiled. “What movie are we seeing again?” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< The moon was high in the sky, and the two sat on a bench outside, gazing at the vast sea of stars. “So… John, how was the movie?” Ada asked. John sighed. “Okay, I guess. It’s not my kind of flick.” John’s stomach was sick. He had lost a new friend, almost killed a man, and now… Ada smiled. “I figured so.” She shifted nervously. John couldn’t believe his cowardice. He needed to do this, so he could leave. Get out of here. He had had enough of this hiding, this trying to forget. He couldn’t let this girl get in his way… And yet… “Anyways, I was wondering…” Ada started to blush. John looked over and saw her embarrassed expression. “Would you kiss me?” John’s face turned red. Out of both shock, and anger. “You see, you’re the first boyfriend I’ve ever had, and…” John gulped. This just makes it worse. I don’t love her, but I don’t want her to be heartbroken. He looked down at his feet. No. I am Hollyleaf’s mate. I cannot betray her. John shivered has he delivered the first and final blow to her heart. “No… I can’t.” Ada was speechless, almost immediately, tears started flowing down her face. She managed one single word. “Why?” John gritted his teeth. “I’m not supposed to be here. I have to go. Goodbye, Ada.” John ran off, the burden of the little dream he was living in fading away, little by little, until the one goal he was most certain of was the only thing he knew to be reality. Hollyleaf was waiting for him. He had someone waiting for him. And by Starclan, she wasn’t going to have to wait one more second for him. … The soft noises of people passing by barely reached Ada’s ears. The only thing she could hear from then on was John’s last words to her; the leaves that wandered aimlessly amongst the wind that winter night the only thing she could see. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John walked along a busy road, tightening his thick jacket around him as a cold breeze was stirred by a passing truck, headlights piercing the night. I must return… Oh, Starclan, they’ll never forgive me… Why can’t I end this now… No I promised… I’d be back. He shivered. My legs feel so weak… I’m not going to last long without a shelter… Suddenly his legs gave under him, and he stumbled into the road. He regained his balance enough to see headlights in front of him. The car was too close to stop, and John’s perception of time slowed. I’ll never see my siblings again. I’ll never see my kits. My kits will never know me. Hollyleaf will think I broke my promise. The last thought that ran through his mind was this: I’ll never see Hollyleaf ever again. The impact threw him to the side of the road, the wind being thrust out of his frail, travel worn body. As the light of the street lights faded from his vision, he heard a small voice whisper next to him. “I have been expecting you, John of Thunderclan… I’ve been looking for you for eight moons.” The last words the voice spoke were barely heard by John as a cloud heavier than sleep burdened him. '“You’re…not…done…here…yet.” (A/N: There you go. And there's more where that came from! Check back next year AKA 2012 for more...) -Bravestar TTP 2 21:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Five: New Moon Part One (A/N: Best. Series. Of. Chapters. I. Have. Ever. Written. Period. :D Listen to these songs while reading, please.) The hurried footsteps of a lone twoleg echoed out into the soft blue morning sky, beams of light trailing from the treetops above running across his shoulders and bloodied side. His piercing, dark blue eyes were fierce with determination, the vision of the kit fresh in his memory. The forest he was running through broke away to reveal a small, normal home, almost looking picturesque, with its nice red bricks and little, homely backyard, tempting the twoleg to stop and admire it. He had more important things to do. The gate to the little, homely backyard was opened without careful thought or touch, and slammed shut with about as much thought as well. The Twoleg produced a shiny, silver key from his bloody pants, and shoved it into the lock on the door, and surprisingly opened it with care. “Well, good morning John, how are you?” The adult twoleg inside the house addressed the teen, a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hands. “Not good, Joshua.” John said, ripping his jacket and his shirt off his muscled frame, the large scratch fresh and dripping onto the white tile of the kitchen. “Whoa. What happened out there?” Joshua reacted calmly, grabbing a paper towel from its holder and pouring some nearby rubbing alcohol on to the towel, preparing to wipe off the bloody scratch. “A quite vivid vision, if I do say so myself. Listen; I’ve got to get going. Let’s just say this vision wasn’t so good in the truth department either.” John told his trainer, wincing when the rubbing alcohol touched the wound, a burning feeling grasping his side. “Sorry about that.” Joshua apologized and threw the towel away. “Something about the clans, I assume.” He guessed, running into his bathroom for some bandages. “You guessed right.” John nodded. “I’ve been waiting too long as well. Even if the vision didn’t come to me, I’d still be leaving today. Now I’m just in more of a hurry.” He held his hand above his head, preparing for whatever Joshua was getting for him. “Alright then, but not before you at least get a new shirt.” Joshua was back. He had some bandages, and it looked like he had brought a spare shirt of his. “Okay. Got any last-second advice? I’m gonna need it!” John winced as the medical bandage was wrapped around him, completely covering the wound, and his lower chest. “Only one thing. Remember what I taught you.” Joshua told the teen as he finished his work with the bandage. As John started for the door, he tossed Joshua his keys. “I don’t need these anymore.” “But you do need this. It’s just a faded t-shirt of mine.” Joshua tossed the shirt to John. John took a moment to inspect the shirt. It was dark gray and it just had a faded black ‘5’ in the middle. He threw it on, and grabbed his slightly bloody jacket, and took a moment to tell Joshua one last thing. “Thanks for everything. But I’ve got someone waiting for me back home. Someone I’ve left in the dark for too long. Bye, Joshua.” Almost as soon as he arrived, John was gone. Joshua just stood there, with a smile on his face. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the blood from the floor and threw it away. He let out a soft groan as he sat in his chair and sipped some coffee. “Mission accomplished. You did well, Joshua.” He took one more sip. “You did well.” >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John leapt over the white picket fence, the warm, green grass crushed by his shoes. As he took a deep breath, he paused. What direction was Thunderclan in again? “Crap. I didn’t think this through…” He muttered to himself, kicking the ground in frustration. He pondered for a minute. Nothing came to him. Not even an idea or a simple clue. He cursed out loud, almost willing to pound at his forehead for a solution. And then it came to him. Wait… Where are the mountains? John looked around, trying to see the frosty tips of the mountains of The Tribe of Rushing Water. His eyes met the most beautiful sight he had seen in a while. There they were; the amazing peaks of the mountain range nearby. “Thank Starclan.” He sighed, his mind clear again with one purpose only. To fulfill his promise to Hollyleaf. The twoleg set out for the distant mountains, breathing in the sweet scent of the countryside around him. It’s good to be back in my natural element. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< John slowly made progress, the burden of exhaustion upon him. The moon was not in the sky tonight. Or, at least, that’s what it seemed like. It was a new moon, and yet again he was not prepared for the unprecedented darkness that lay before his tired eyes. He looked around for a decent place to stop, eventually stopping under the nearest tree, and he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, letting it rest across his chest as he sighed and stared up at the sky. He could tell that the moon wasn’t at the top of the sky just yet, yet it felt as if Starclan had just plucked the moon from its rightful place. As he closed his eyes in sleep, he felt a soft voice calling him by name. Darkness overtook John’s vision, and almost immediately he felt the longing to open them again. He did what his body told him to do, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself in more darkness. But before he could close them once more, he saw a little light in the sky. The new moon had begun to glow softly. Follow the new moon’s glow. A voice whispered in his head. Suddenly, a strange energy filled John’s veins. The tiredness had vanished from his eyes, to be replaced with longing. A longing to not give up, to not call it quits. A longing to be reunited with his beloved. John got up and quickly shoved his jacket back on. He was going to see Hollyleaf tonight. He was sure of it. Until Next Time... Adio. Bravestar TTP 2 18:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Six: New Moon Part Two The night was silent, a cricket softly chirping in the cool air. Creatures were settling into their homes in the forest, the birds lying in their nests, the bears crawling into their caves, and the forest mice lying in their little dens hidden among the vines of trees. A set of paws ran across the forest floor, silent enough to not be heard by suspecting clanmates. Whitepaw leapt over the vines of trees, the edge of the forest becoming clearer and clearer in the pitch black of the night. Hollyleaf wasn’t coming. He had ventured so far as to ask her to join him tonight. The way Whitepaw saw it, she still needed to heal. He finally made it to the edge of the forest; at the same place he had his mother had waited at a time ago. He sat down, breathing heavily for a second before sitting in silence. It was almost pitch black tonight, save for the beautiful stars amongst the sky. The wind softly blew into his face, and he shook his head in irritation. Suddenly, he heard the quiet sound of paws across the ground behind him, and he turned around to see his mother padding towards him. “Mother! I thought you weren’t coming.” Whitepaw gasped, running up to Hollyleaf and pressing his muzzle to her neck. She purred. “I thought I might as well humor you this time. I found it might give us both hope.” Her eyes spoke differently, but Whitepaw was just glad she was here. They sat there for what seemed like hours. After awhile, Hollyleaf shook her head, and began to leave. “Wait! Don’t go!” Whitepaw turned to face his mother, his face full of hurt. “I can’t kid myself any longer, Whitepaw!” His mother yelled at him, her fury burning his ears like fire. “He’s gone! I love your father, but he’s not coming back!” “But, mother…” Whitepaw turned from her, sadness filling his eyes. As he gazed back at the horizon, something caught his eye. A figure could just be made out amongst the scattered trees, the silhouette looked as if it had been traveling for a while, its gait slow and tired. “Mother… What is that?” Whitepaw murmured. Hollyleaf turned around, her face transforming from one of pain, to one of elation. “It’s… John.” She mewed, her paws moving towards the twoleg. “John! Is that you?” She called out. The figure seemed to react, and instantly the figure started sprinting, and suddenly disappeared from sight. The silence between Hollyleaf and Whitepaw was thick with hope and anticipation. Suddenly, a tom appeared amongst the tall grass, the dark blue eyes standing out surprisingly in the dark. Hollyleaf started running towards him, and the two finally met face to face. “John… Is that really you?” She asked the tom, her eyes filled with happiness. “Yes, my love. It is me.” John smiled, and the mates’ muzzles clashed, the longing and guilt that had built up between the two in the last six moons was forgotten, and replaced with an aura of love, peace, and a sense of belonging. Everything was right in the world in those moments the two shared, a feeling the two had not felt for a long time. Whitepaw's face lit up, his previous disappointment gone. He stared at his parents, hope lighting up his heart, except for one place. It felt like it was in a certain area deep down, a cold, dark chip of ice defiantly resisting the happy feelings. For some reason, he let it be, the chip gaining a hold on it's place, slowly gaining ground. --Bravestar TTP 2 02:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Seven: Now I Am An Arsonist